En la cocina
by HermsP
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen, por eso que dos personas totalmente diferente esten besandose en una cocina tiene sentido... Supuestamente


******Primero que nada agradecerle al que se tome unos minutos para leer mi primer fic! Acepto tomates, ensaladas rusas, a Sirius envuelto o en su defecto Draco, espero sus reviews los amo!**

* * *

><p><strong>En la cocina<strong>

Hermione Granger es analítica por sobre todas las cosas, a cada acción la revisa de arriba abajo y de atrás para adelante antes de darle el bueno para realizarla, al contrario de ella Sirius Black es impulsivo y se guía por sus instintos. Si existían dos polos opuestos esos eran Hermione y Sirius.

A Hermione le apasionan los libros y pasar horas en la biblioteca que sea, en especial la de Hogwarts y la de la Grimauld Place 12, Sirius no se acerca a un libro por voluntad propia y considera que "malgastar su precioso tiempo llenando su hermosa cabeza con información inútil" no es digno de él.

Mientras Sirius es un conocido Casanova y no es nada raro encontrarlo con una mujer nueva cada día, Hermione es una solitaria, traga libros, sabelotodo y misántropa anti social.

Más allá de eso, el hecho de que ambos estén besándose apasionadamente en la cocina tiene que tener una explicación totalmente lógica… o no.

…_**Flashback…**_

_-¡Sirius! Te dije mil veces que no tocaras mis cosas ¡Ahora no encuentro mis expedientes por ningún lado!- Ese grito provenía de una furiosa Hermione Granger hacia un adormilado Sirius Black._

_-¿Ahh? Hermione son las seis de la mañana intenta no gritar te vas a quedar afónica y vas a despertar a Harry… Además gritar no hace bien te arruina la voz.- Contestaba Sirius tranquilamente mientras se servía una taza de café._

_Ya era costumbre despertarse temprano y bajar a desayunar, aunque eso implicara la compañía de cierta castaña obsesiva-compulsiva del orden. Aunque nunca lo admitieran ambos amaban esos desayunos con sus peleas verbales, era su forma desahogarse de todos los problemas que tenían._

_Mientras el pelinegro meditaba todo esto no se percato de que una enojada ojimiel le seguía reclamando hasta que estalló_

_- ¡Siiriuus! ¡No me estas escuchando! Claro acostarte con toda la población femenina ya te está afectando el cerebro lo sabía, tarde o temprano iba a pasar…-_

_- Tranquila princesa no fue toda la población, además hay Sirius para todas y con la misma capacidad que siempre… Ese todas te incluye Hermione- finalizó guiñándole el ojo de una forma que el modestamente llamaba "a la Black"._

_-Sirius lamento decepcionarte pero no eres mi tipo, busco alguien que piense con la cabeza… Pero la de arriba y honestamente tampoco soy tu clase de chica yo se que preferís a las bonitas y tontitas. Me gustaría seguir charlando pero algunos tenemos que llegar a tiempo al trabajo.- Después de la batalla final el Ministerio había absuelto a Sirius Black de todos los cargos, ahora era Jefe del escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia y Hermione por mucho que lo odiara era su secretaria…_

_Sin que Sirius pudiera contestar Hermione había desaparecido rumbo al ministerio y desde ese momento se juro a si mismo que Hermione sería suya, porque todos salvo ella sabían que Sirius andaba babeando tras ella desde que volvió del Velo rejuvenecido._

…_**Fin flashback…**_

Así tras esa promesa el encantador ojigris ayudado por los celos y su ahijado se dedicaba a la titánica tarea de conquistar a Hermione, lamentablemente su empresa iba de mal en peor ya que sus tácticas eran básicamente enojar a la castaña hasta hacerla explotar, pero no explotaba simplemente seguía la ley del hielo y era indiferente con toso los intentos de Sirius, el cual destrozado decidió pedir ayuda a la próxima generación de Merodeadores, es decir, Fred y George Weasley. Tras mucha planeación llegaron al plan más brillante del mundo: dejaron encerrados a Sirius y Hermione en la cocina de Grimauld Place con varios _fermaportus _e insonorizaron la sala para que nadie escuchara sus gritos y esto fue lo que pasó:

Tras una hora cuarenta y tres minutos cincuenta y seis segundos de pelea verbal el que estallo no fue Herms fue Sirius.

-¡Me harté! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? Llevo meses tratando de que no me veas como el anciano Black o un mujeriego que no pasa de una relación de tres horas. Hace meses que no salgo con nadie para conquistarte pero noo la señorita me ignora finge que es una pared sin orejas, ya estoy cansado Hermione asique esta es la última vez que lo voy a tratar.  
>Desde que volví del Velo que siento cosas por ti y no sabía que hacer por que mas allá de que yo tenga un cuerpo de 25 años mi mente seguía estando acorde a mi edad real y también está el hecho de que seas la mejor amiga de mi ahijado pero viéndolos a Remus y a Dora apareció una esperanza que creía perdida y bueno después de que me dijeras que no soy tu tipo ni vos el mío decidí que costara lo que costara te iba a conquistar pero ya no se qué hacer y mejor es rendirse solo una palabra tuya bastara para que me calle para siempre y nuestra relación sea la de jefe secretaria porque si no dices nada en los próximos cinco minutos voy a tomar eso como una aceptación y voy a besarte como nunca y nada va a pararme, vamos a ser felices a casarnos y pasaras a ser una Black, entendiste?-<p>

Hermione había quedado en shock en la mitad de la declaración, es verdad que ella estaba hasta el piso por el merodeador pero creí que era un juego que el la veía como una niña malcriada nada mas. Pasaban los minutos y ella seguía sin hablar lo que desesperaba a Sirius quien después de diez minutos decidió cumplir su amenaza.

Tomo a una estática castaña y comenzó a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello pasados unos segundos ella le respondió de igual manera y así siguieron solo deteniéndose a tomar aire. De esa manera los encontraron los Weasley y Harry

Y como Sirius dijo se casaron fueron felices y comieron perdices (bueno eso no comieron pavo a Herms no le gustaba la perdiz y Kreacher decidió que seria mejor para todos un pavo…)

* * *

><p><strong>Y? A alguien le gusto? Haganmelo saber haber si puedo seguir escribiendo o me dedico a ser lectora compulsiva jaja<strong>


End file.
